evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
College University
College University is an American adult animated sitcom that aired on Fox from November 6, 2001 to May 22, 2005. The series was created by Bruce W. Smith'' and follows 2 college students and their misadventures while being in a Harvard-like college. On May 21, 2005, the series was canceled after four seasons. Following its cancellation, the series developed a cult following. On September 1, 2017, Gingo announced that they have picked up the series for a fourth season under their NightHouse block. The second season premiered on December 1, 2018. Synopsis The series revolves around adolescent two college students named Jeff and Bob. They attend a Harvard-like college. The series chronicles their daily lives as they with everything from eel attacks and field trips to romance and homework. In the credits sequence of each episode, there is a 30-second short featuring two other students having various conversations and banter (usually about the episode itself). Characters Main * Jeffrey "Jeff" Bottomson (voiced by Matthew Mercer) * Robert "Bob" Warner (voiced by Will Arnet) * Professor Perry Darley Puketez (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Bubba Bubba (voiced by Rickey Smiley), one of Bob's fellow college students who always pulled pranks on his college professors. * Arsenio Hall (voiced by Cedric the Entertainer), Oscar's older brother and Suga Mama's eldest son. He is a fan of groups like Kool & The Gang among others. He sings and talks like the lead singers of the '70's bands The Ohio Players (Sugarfoot) and The Commodores (Lionel Richie). He has a 1959 Cadillac Eldorado that only plays one song and has hydraulics and also a parachute for some safety reasons (as shown in the episode "Thelma and Luis" when Suga Mama and Papi accidentally drive it off the Grand Canyon and the parachute saves them). Suga Mama favors him over Oscar. He often has Oscar do things that annoy him very often, but ironically lead to Oscar meeting beautiful women. For example, he gets Oscar to be an Ice Cream man at a basketball game, which leads to one of the cheerleaders asking Oscar out on a date. Bobby and his band, DisFunksunal Junction are a clear parody of band leader George Clinton also known as Dr. Funkenstein and his band Parliament-Funkadelic, also known as P-Funk. * Oscar (voiced by Ving Rhames), Oscar is the overprotective father of Penny, Bebe, and Cece, and is the son of Suga Mama. He is very hyper, immature, childish, and dimwitted in an almost Homer Simpson manner. Oscar owns a business and produces a venomous brand of snack food called "Proud Snacks." Oscar's biggest weaknesses are money, attractive women, and his wife Trudy. Recurring * '''Al Roker' — a genie-like man who grants wishes at a horrible price. Once made all the adults on Earth disappear (except Bobby because he is so childlike) & work for him, making them make a new line of One Size Fits All Roker Wear products for him. Also made Bebe and Cece teenagers, causing them to make Penny's friends and family alienate her. Voiced by Himself. * Chanel Parker- Trudy's niece; appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Solange Knowles * Chester the Duck — A duck Penny found who appeared in ("Psycho Duck"). He is a very aggressive duck. He is also hated by Oscar because he ate his peach cobbler and his steak sandwich. Oscar's plan to get rid of him failed. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Diana Parker — Trudy's sister who is a famous Broadway actress; appeared in ("Between Family Lines" and "Romeo Must Wed"). Voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph * Felix — Sunset's husband, who often helps Oscar. Voiced by Carlos Mencia. * Fifteen "15" Cent — a rapper who is a possible parody of Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, with a crush on Penny. Voiced by Omarion. * Johnny McBride- a classmate in Penny's algebra class that was secretly using graffiti on the school's walls to dedicate his love for Penny. He later asks Penny to be his girlfriend. He is also in a wheelchair. Later, after a family ski trip, Penny finds that he's really a jerk. Voiced by Shia LaBeouf. * Leslie Parker — Trudy's very snobby sister-in-law; appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Wendy Raquel Robinson * Lisa Raye — Lisa Raye is a dance instructor for 15 Cent's video in the Proud Family movie. Voiced by LisaRaye McCoy. * Mrs. Maureen Parker — Trudy's mother, who hates Suga Mama; appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Cicely Tyson * Mega — A boy who runs a website where kids download songs for free. Is a parody of Morpheus from The Matrix. Ray J is the voice of Mega in an episode "E-Z Jackster". * Michael Collins — a feminine boy who kids constantly pick on most likely because of his sexual orientation although he escorts Penny to the school dance. He is not one of Penny's main friends but is still a friend, nonetheless. His idol is Luther Vandross. His father is the coach of the school, and refuses to acknowledge their father/son relationship in public, probably out of shame he feels for his son. Although it is subtly implied, his sexuality is never mentioned. Despite this, he is the first and to date only homosexual character to be depicted in the history of Disney Channel, although he is also implied to be bisexual. * Papi — Felix's imaginary father. He is in love with Suga Mama, but often insults her in Spanish; English subtitles appear at the bottom of the screen when he does so. Also has Cesar Romero's "Joker" Laugh. * Peabo — the kid who has a huge crush on Penny, then on Zoey, and is dating Dijonay's sister, Paprica. Peabo points out Oscar's stupidity, and is the only person who likes Oscar's Proud Snacks. He sometimes reminds Oscar of past problems he had. Voiced by Cree Summer and Miss Kittie in later episodes * Reuben Parker — Trudy's brother, a very rich man whom, unlike the rest if the Parkers, was genuinely nice to Oscar. appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by David Alan Grier * Smart Baby/Red-Nosed Baby — An infant with a droll expression, who can mysteriously speak, and has the voice of an adult man. He dubs Oscar as a thumb sucking crybaby, and whenever Oscar tries to tell people that the baby can talk, he always outsmarts him. Oscar sometimes refers to him as "Rudolph." Voiced by Ron Glass * Sista Spice — Sister of Suga Mama, appearing in one episode ("Penny Potter") in which she scammed Oscar out of money. She has psychic powers. Voiced by Jenifer Lewis. * Thingy — a television show younger children love to watch. The main character is a parody of Barney. * Dr. Vincent Parker — Trudy's father, who hates Oscar and dislikes his side of the family (he refuses to have Oscar address him as anything besides "Dr. Parker"); appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Robert Guillaume * There is a recurring character, usually associated with Wizard Kelly, acting as a bodyguard, gate security guard, bouncer, or even in one episode as an exterminator (a reference to The Terminator). He is loosely based on Arnold Schwarzenegger since he always has an Austrian accent and frequently uses the catch phrase, "I'll be back!" Production College University was created by Bruce W. Smith and was produced by his studio, Jambalaya Studios. Originally piloted for Comedy Central, it was eventually picked up by Fox in September 2001. Many of the later episodes of College Univeristy were produced using Macromedia Flash. It was first broadcast in the United States on Fox on September 23, 2001. Fox admits that it will not air the new seasons of The Proud Family. The show was the first Fox animated show which didn't premiere on network/over-the-air television, which had been done since 1990 when the Television Animation unit was started. Later, in January 2009, three episodes reran. Episodes Main article: List of College University episodes Syndication Starting on December 26, 2008 BET started to air College University marathons, but have since stopped airing episodes. In 2010 it began airing on Centric. DVD releases Media * College University (album) * College University (video game) Film adaptations In 2005, College University: The Movie premiered as a direct-to-video film on August 23, 2005, the same day home media releases for Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama. The film served as a series finale as well as a motion picture. Awards and Nominations * Annie Awards : 2004 - Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Television Production - Shannon Tindle for episode "Culture Shock" (Nominated) : 2003 - Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Production ''(Nominated) : 2003 - ''Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Television Production - Shannon Tindle for episode "Forbidden Date" (Nominated) : 2003 - Outstanding Directing in an Animated Television Production - Bruce W. Smith for episode "A Hero For Halloween" (Nominated) : 2003 - Outstanding Writing in an Animated Television Production - James E. West II & T. Smith III for episode "I Had A Dream" (Nominated) * BET Comedy Awards : 2004 - Outstanding Animated Series (Won) * Casting Society of America : 2003 - Best Casting for Animated Voice Over, Television - Will Arnett (Won) : 2002 - Best Casting for Animated Voice Over, Television - Will Arnett (Won) * Image Awards : 2005 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series -'' Matthew Mercer (Nominated) : 2005 - ''Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series - Will Arnett (Nominated) : 2005 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series - Matthew Mercer (Nominated) : 2004 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series - Will Arnett (Nominated) : 2004 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series- Matthew Mercer (Nominated) : 2003 - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series - Rickey Smiley (Won) : 2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series - Will Arnett (Nominated) : 2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series - John DiMaggio (Nominated) : 2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series - Matthew Mercer (Nominated) : 2003 - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series - Ving Rhames (Nominated) : 2002 - Outstanding Performance in a Comedy Series - Will Arnett (Nominated) : 2002 - Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) * Kids' Choice Awards : 2004 - Favorite Cartoon (Nominated) * NAMIC Vision Awards : 2005 - Animation (Won) : 2005 - Best Comedic Performance'' - JoMarie Payton (Nominated) : 2004 - Best Comedic Performance - JoMarie Payton (Nominated) : 2004 - Best Comedic Performance - Paula Jai Parker (Nominated) * '''Television Critics Association Awards : 2004 - Outstanding Animated Programming (Nominated) Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki